Honey We're Home!
by FantasistFuturist
Summary: This is a story of how the avengers came to live in the stark tower and their crazy adventures. No intended slash but there's definitely some bromance. There's a lot of humor! Enjoy :D
1. The Hotel

**Author's note: Okay so this is the first story I post here. I really hope you guys enjoy it. It's just supposed to be a funny story. (Btw there was no intended slash but something might be slightly implied between tony and bruce)**

**Oh and I know my title sucks, I was never really good at coming up with titles xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the avengers characters!**

"What?!" yelled Tony angrily. "You heard me Stark," replied the one eyed man on the screen.

"Hell no! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! They will not live in my tower!"

"Stark quit your bitchin'. It's only temporary until we get S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters running again, you know with the Teseract BLOWING IT UP and all," a frustrated Fury replied.

"How long is temporary? How long will it take to reconstruct it? I know how you work Fury." Tony answered skeptically still angered at the thought of sharing his tower.

"Well reconstruction would move faster, if you know, we had some a little extra funding," answered Fury with a smirk. Tony's eyes widened.

"Are you freaking serious? You want me to share MY tower, and you're asking for funding?" Tony practically yelled at the screen before taking his phone and throwing it at the monitor.

"Stark stop acting like a child. Besides Dr. Banner already lives with you."

"That's completely different."

"How so? Please enlighten me."

"Well we actually share same interests, oh you know like astrophysics.

"Stark we need to have all the Avengers together. We don't know when you guys are going to have to save the world again."

"Yeah right. Besides I SAVED the world. I RISKED my life."

"Well you would've died if Hulk hadn't caught you."

"Yeah that was the Hulk not the rest of them. He already lives with me."

"Stark seriously? I knew you were a selfish bastard but not to this extent. It's 4 freaking bedrooms. How many stories is your tower? 23?"

"Actually 27 but I use them all."

"Stop being a selfish bastard."

"Ahhhh fine! Only until the damn headquarters is rebuilt!"

"How about the funding?"

Tony gave Fury the finger and turned off the now cracked screen.

Tony plopped down on his office chair at his lab. He grabbed his whiskey bottle and took a swig while spinning in his chair. "Hey, I heard some shouting." Bruce walked into Tony's lab with a cup of coffee. "Fury pissed me off."

"I can tell," Bruce chuckled as he motioned to the cracked screen.

"He wants me to turn my Tower into a fucking hotel."

"What?" Bruce asked confused.

"Yeah that was my response too. He wants all the avengers to move in like one big happy fucking family," Tony replied bitterly.

"Ehhhh it could be worse."

"Worse? It could be worse? What could be worse than Captain Righteous, Shakespeare on steroids, and Robin Hood all living under the same roof?"

"You seem to have neglected complaining about Agent Romanoff." Bruce said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if it was just her I would absolutely have no problem but I mean all of them?"

"You'll learn to deal with them just as I have learned to deal with you." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"I could say the same thing about you. So far you've cost me 13,000 dollars."

"Not my fault you're an annoying drunk."

Tony managed a smile and took another swig of his whiskey.


	2. Moving In

**Author's note: Okay so here's the second chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it! I know it's short but I'll be updating daily! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. (Though I wish I did)**

"Sir, someone is at the door." The British automated voice broke the silence of the early morning. No reply.

"Sir, someone is waiting." Tony shuffled in his bed and grunted. No reply. "Sir, someon-"

"What the hell? It's 7 in the morning, who's out there?" Tony groaned as he put his pillow over his head.

"I believe it is Agents Barton and Romanov." "Fuuuckkk. It's too early for this."

He rolled over once, twice, THUD. Tony crawled across his bedroom cursing under his breath. He finally stood up and staggered towards the main entrance.

"Jarvis let them in," an angry Tony Stark grunted.

Clint and Natasha entered the billionaire's house with suitcases in hand. Tony proceeded to greet them with a grunt as he prepared some coffee.

"Hungover as always Stark?" Natasha mocked as Clint snickered.

"Jarvis…say… words." Tony said in between coffee sips.

Natasha shook her and head and gave an exasperated look at Clint.

"Agents, Mr. Stark has assigned your bedrooms."

"Assigned? We don't get to choose?" Clint complained.

"No. No you don't. You're lucky that I didn't make you guys share a room."

"Well that wouldn't be so bad, now would it Natasha?" Clint said with a smirk.

"Shut up." She said elbowing him. "Stark you think we want to live here? You think we want to deal with your drunken narcissistic ass? It's not exactly wonderland for us either." Natasha said with an elevating voice.

"Just consider yourselves lucky." Tony said starting to walk out the room, coffee in hand. "…PMSing bitch," he muttered.

In a blink of an eye Natasha was on top of Tony, choking him. "What did you say?" She growled holding her forearm to his neck while using her other hand on his pressure point.

Clint was laughing his head off until she gave him her well-known glare.

"Say it again." She snarled. Tony was trying to buck her off but his attempts failed miserably.

"I-m-mment sssorbdlsu-" Tony's face was now turning a deep shade of red.

"Wrong time to walk in wasn't it?" Steve said as he walked in with a duffel bag.

Steve stood there for a few more seconds before ruining his entertainment.

"Natasha it's too soon to kill Tony,"said Steve as he pulled Natasha off Tony. Tony scrambled to his feet, gasping for air.

"Wha-t.. the hell..crazy..b-bit-ch-ch." Tony stammered in between coughs.

Once again she lunged at Tony only to be stopped by Steve who by now was holding her tightly. Bruce walked in to see an angry redhead squirming in Steve's arms, a red faced Tony holding his neck, and a Clint laughing his ass off. Bruce didn't bother to ask and just walked back into his lab.

"You can let me go now Flag Boy. I won't kill him…just yet."

Steve let go and she fixed her hair before pretend lurching at Tony, which made him flinch. Clint let out a snort before noticing that Tony was trying to kill him with his eyes.

"You could have helped me you twit." Tony said still massaging his bright red neck.

"Oh no, last time I tried helping someone she did this," he lifted his sleeve up to his shoulder where there was a 4 inch scar.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her suitcase, "Where's my room?"

"15th floor. 3rd door on your right." Tony said through gritted teeth.

Natasha ignored the angered Tony Stark and went into the elevator.

THUD. CLUNK. THUD.

"What the hell is that sound?" Tony said irritated.

"Sir there is a large blond man beating down the door with a hammer of some sort."

"Oh no Thor…THOR DON'T. THOR! THO-" It was too late. The door flew open and crashed into the center of the common room.

"Greetings Midgardians!"

**I know I'm not the best writer but I'm trying. I hope you guys like it...I feel like I move to fast but I don't know haha. Anyways enjoy leave your reviews! Help me get better! xD**


	3. Chinese Food

**Author's note: Okay so this chapter is a little longer. I wanted to make it even longer but I got writer's block. Anyways enjoy and review! **

Tony stared at what was left of his common room. Debris and dust covered the furniture and right in the middle was the twisted metal door. Clint was holding back laughter and Steve was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Th-thor. WHAT THE HELL?" Tony shouted.

"Man of Iron, this entrance to your great abode was not opening."

"Umm I don't know Thor, maybe because it was electronically locked?"

"Electronically? What Midgardian device is that?"

Tony ignored Thor and stomped over to the counter and pressed the button on the intercom, "Pepper, Advil. Now!"

The racket made Bruce walk into the common room only to see it semi-destroyed. "What ha-"

Tony pointed to Thor, "Meatswing."

"Ahhh greetings Dr. Banner," boomed Thor as he clasped his heavy hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Hello Thor…well I have to..um go..finish the thing…" Bruce walked briskly out of the room not wanting to deal with them.

Tony sat down at the dining room table and slammed his head down.

"Tony, I know this is not a good time, but I was wondering where my room is located. As well as Thor's." Steve said cautiously.

"Yours 21st floor 4th door left. Hulk Hogan's is 19th floor 1st door on the right."Tony said, his voice sounding muffled.

"Hulk Hogan?" Steve questioned.

"Walk away Rogers. Just walk away."

"Until later Man of Iron!"

Steve and Thor entered the elevator, Thor bombarding the Captain with questions of every device he saw.

"ANTHONY STARK! Did you use a tone with me?" Pepper bellowed as she entered the room. Tony lifted his head from the table and flinched when he heard his whole name. Pepper was about to yell again only to stop with her mouth open.

"What happened?"

"The Avengers happened. They haven't been here for more than an hour and already my common room is destroyed." Tony slammed his head back down onto the table once again.

Pepper slid a bottle of Advil onto the table, "I think you're going to need more than Advil. Hey what's that on your neck?"

"Crazy spider woman tried to kill me."

Pepper was now standing behind Tony rubbing his neck and back. "Wait what? That bitch! I'll be right back."

"Babe it's okay. I know that you're a feisty one but you know she's like the world's best spy." Tony said grabbing her hand before she did something both of them would regret.

"Well yeah, but if she lays a hand on you again I will..I will..I don't know what I'll do but no one tries to kill you but me. I'll go make some calls and get this fixed, you go rest." Pepper said running her hand through Tony's hair.

Tony watched as she walked out of the room. He took the Advil bottle and opened it, pouring out 5 pills. He downed all of them and walked out of the room, headed to his lab.

A light knock made Tony look up from working on his suit.

"Hey there." Bruce said with a crooked smile.

Tony rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Touchy, touchy. Everyone's starving."

"You left me out there while I was getting assaulted. Captain Virginity had to save me. "

"Well do you really want me to Hulk out? More than the door would be destroyed."

Tony made a mocking voice and kept working on the left hand repulsor.

"Oh come on! She wouldn't have killed you, perhaps temporarily paralyze you but not kill you."

"Whatever."

"Tony if you come out I'll try any of your crazy alcoholic drinks," Bruce said as his stomach growled.

"I am not a child. Don't try to bribe me."

Bruce threw Tony a pleading look.

"Any drink?"

"Any drink."

"Fine," said Tony as he stood up and walked out of his lab, Bruce not far behind him.

"Jarvis let them know we will be dining on the 10th floor."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce and Tony walked out of the elevator onto the 10th floor living room, finding all the Avengers already there. Tony saw Pepper sitting with Natasha laughing and talking.

"What's this? I thought you were on my side!" Tony complained approaching them.

"She told me what you said! You are so rude Tony Stark! Next time you do something like that I will assist her in your murder."

"Traitor." Tony said walking away, having his ego hurt.

Pepper knew Tony was a drama queen; he would get over it. She continued joking around with her new best friend.

Clint snickered at Pepper's conversation with Tony, "Stark do you need some ice for that burn?"

"No but you are going to need some ice for this," said Tony angrily as he punched Clint's arm.

"Owww I was only joking. Geez lighten up."

"The one they call Tony. My stomach begs of your Midgardian food," Thor thundered.

"Yeah Stark everyone's starving." Steve added.

"Okay, okay. I'll order Chinese."

"God Stark don't you realize how unhealthy that is?" Natasha said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, but then again I don't care."

"Disgusting."

"Chinese it is!" Tony said with a triumphant smile as he looked over at Natasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Exquisite food this is! I desire ANOTHER!" Thor thundered as he scarfed down some eggrolls.

"Thor, inside voice. And just get more you don't have say 'another' every 30 seconds." Steve said patiently.

Everyone was done besides Thor and Natasha who was just staring at her food with a sickened face.

"Okay guys since we're all here together sharing this _lovely _meal," Tony elongated the word lovely, "I'd like to set some ground rules. Number one: Don't wake me up before 10. Number dos: Don't enter my lab or Dr. Banners. Number 3: Don't touch anything without asking me. Number 4-"

"What's number 4? 'Don't breath without my permission'?" Natasha said annoyed.

"Number 4: Don't interrupt me when I'm explaining the rules. And finally number 5: Don't destroy my tower."

**Okay so it wasn't the best but I was just trying to piece everything together. The upcoming chapters will be more detailed and funnier. Thank you all for your reviews! Thank you! :D**


	4. Drinking Time!

**Author's Note: Okay so I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Made me crack up xD I hope you guys like it! Anyways thank you for reading and leave your reviews!**

"Ohhhh Brucieeee." Tony said with a sing-song voice entering Bruce's lab.

"Yes Tony?" Bruce said looking up from what he was working on.

Tony walked over to Bruce and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha doinggg?"

"I'm trying to design some special pants so I don't have to lose a bit dignity every time I hulk out."

"Well forget about that now," Tony said pushing away the papers Bruce was working on. He jumped and sat on the desk.

Bruce pinched the bridge his nose, "Tony just tell me what you want?"

"You promised me a drinking night." Tony beamed a smile at Bruce.

"No. I promised that I would try one drink."

"Whatever. Screw the technicalities." Tony said swinging his legs and jumping of the desk.

"Now stop being a party pooper and come. I think drunk is the only way I can handle the rest of the Avengers."

He grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Tony and Bruce walked into what Tony had named the 'Avenger Den'.

Steve and Natasha were sitting on the leather couch watching re-runs of Friends.

"Ok so let me get this straight…Ross loves Rachel but he's marrying the British girl?" Steve asked confused.

"Yes Steve. Guys are that stupid."

"Thor I bet I can stuff more Oreos in my mouth than you!" Clint taunted.

"Puny Midgardian I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE."

"Okay 1, 2, andddd 3."

Clint and Thor began stuffing their mouths with Oreos. Clint looked up at Thor and held 6 fingers up. Thor held 8 fingers up.

"Bfhsfbf." Clint mumbled.

"Okay guys, so I decided it's time we bonded. I mean it's been 3 days since you moved in." Tony said with a mischievous smile.

Thor and Clint looked up, their cheeks stuffed. Natasha sighed while Steve hugged a pillow still absorbed in the show.

"Guys listen to me."

"Ugh, what now Stark?" Natsha said annoyed.

"Tonight will be a drinking night!"

Natasha snorted sarcastically, "Only you would consider that bonding."

"Come on! We can make it interesting." Tony winked at Natasha. Her response was to glare.

"Dr. Banner how did you get dragged into this?"

"Call me Bruce. I kinda promised him."

"Come on losers! I promise every single one of you will get something out of it."

"Fine Stark. Just shut up!" Natasha said standing up.

Everyone except Steve walked to the mini bar Tony had.

"Captain Lameo get your ass over here."

" I don't drink Stark."

"Yeah well I'll change that. Just one drink."

Steve sighed and stood up and sat on a bar stool.

"What shall we be drinking?" Thor asked.

"Alcohol." Clint responded.

"What is this 'alcohol' you speak of?" Once again he asked very confused.

"It's a special drink that makes you feel warm on the inside. It makes you happy." Clint explained.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It makes you stupid."

Thor smiled and smashed his fist on the bar, "I shall try this 'alcohol'."

Tony stood behind the bar and grabbed 6 shot glasses and filled them with Jack Daniels.

"Alright first game is called 'Sip or Strip'. Rules ar-"

"Sip or strip? Really Stark? I'm out." Natasha said outraged at the idea.

"Oh come on, just a few rounds! It won't get too bad I promise!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

"Okay rules are I flip a coin and I have to guess whether it's heads or tails. If I guess right I pass it to the right. If I guess wrong I choose whether to down the shot or take one article of clothing off."

"Well at least we have an option. I'd rather be a little tipsy than naked." Steve said trying to look at the Brightside.

"Ahh well you see the catch is you can't do a sip twice in a row unless the coin has gone around completely."

"Ehh whatever let's get to it. You've all seen me naked anyway." Bruce said.

"Okay let's do this baby." Tony flipped a quarter and slapped it on the bar, "Ummm tails!"

He lifted his hand and indeed it was tails. He passed it to Clint, "Your turn."

Clint flipped the coin and yelled out tails. Wrong. "I choose sip." He downed the shot.

Next it was Thor's turn. He flipped the coin and boomed, "I call thee tails!" Wrong. He took the glass shot and drank it. "This alcohol is very interesting."

The coin went around and the only other person who drank a shot was Bruce.

Once it made its way around the next person to get it wrong was Thor.

"You have to take off a clothing item." Clint said.

Thor took off his shirt like it was no big deal. Natasha looked at him, her eyes widened at the look at his amazing torso.

Tony chuckled, "Ohhhh Natasha got excited."

"I will kill you Tony with a paperclip if you don't shut up."

Once again Steve got away without sipping or stripping, and once again Bruce had the bad luck of choosing heads when it was tails..

**After 20 minutes** of playing this game Thor ended up buzzed and shirtless. Tony and Clint were now noticeably tipsy, except Clint had more clothes on than Tony.

Tony remained covered by his boxers, "You guys are lucky I wore under wear."

Natasha was slightly buzzed but she remained mostly covered, with her black pants and her tank top. Bruce and Steve were shirtless but in their five senses since alcohol didn't affect their blood that much. They need at least 5 times the normal alcohol level to kill a person in order to get drunk.

"Screw this game, it's too slow. Let's just take shots." Tony grinned and grabbed the bottle of Bacardi and Skyy. He filled 20 shot glasses.

"Okay new game. Each shot you take you earn 10 bucks."

Tony drank 4 shots, Thor 6, Clint 3, Natasha 4, Bruce 2, and Steve 1.

By the end of the night Tony was on top of the bar dancing to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, "Ra-ra ah ah ah roma romama gaga ohh la la…"

Clint was downing a bottle of rum while throwing quarters and dollars at Tony. Oh yes they were that drunk.

Steve had put all his clothes back on and he was lying on the couch watching the Notebook nearly crying. He wasn't drunk but you could say the alcohol made opened his emotional side.

Natasha was asleep on the couch next to Steve.

Bruce passed out on top of the kitchen counter, with markings all over his body. He had now a permanent marker moustache, unibrow, and fake boobs. Getting Bruce was practically impossible, except Tony slipped a special chemical in his shot glass that suppressed the cells that fought off the alcohol.

Thor was lightly affected by the alcohol but it had unleashed his hunger. He was rummaging through all the kitchen cupboards looking for food. He sat back down on the table with arms full of mini donuts, pop tarts, Cheetos and Pepsi.

"I wa-want your love and I want your revenge." Tony continued to sing and dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hangover

"Ohhh my head." Tony groaned as he sat up from the floor. He noticed he had some scratches and cuts on his arms and chest, looking around he saw broken bottles on the floor.

Bruce grunted and rolled over and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ouchhh…" He said rubbing his head.

The thud woke up Clint, Steve and Natasha. Thor was snoring rather loudly with his head in the box of donuts.

"Tony I'm never ever listening to one of your stupid plans…EVER." Natasha yelled.

"Ahhh please don't yell…" Tony said holding his head between his hands.

Clint staggered towards the kitchen sink, "My head, my stomach…I need to hurl…"

"Awww gross Robin Hood…" Tony said with a disgusted face.

Tony walked towards the intercom and pressed the button, "Pepper, 3 bottles of advil and 1 of pepto..please." Tony said with a soft voice learning from last time.

Bruce stood up and Tony looked at him and starting cracking up, 'Ahh…I-I ca-can-can't br-brea-th-th…" Even Natasha who was in a horrible mood started laughing. Steve had joined the laughter as well while Clint still emptied his stomach contents into the sink.

"Hey what's so funny…?"

Tony grabbed a stainless steel pan and put it in front of his Bruce. Bruce's expression turned from utterly confused to angry in half a second.

"Oh crap…" Tony said seeing the glint of green in Bruce's eyes.

"You guys….RUN!"

Bruce quickly transformed and started breaking everything in his way, "HULK SMASH. HULK NO HAVE BOOBS!"

"You're breaking rule number 5!" Tony yelled as he jumped out off the way of Hulk's huge fist.

By this time Thor had awoken and joined the panicked running.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed that. There was part that I felt was boring but i hope you guys did like it. Leave suggestions, reviews, criticisms anything :D Except bad comments hahah...anyways until next time!**


	5. Soaking Time

**Okay you guys sorry for the taking so long to update, real life caught up with me...sadly. I was overwhelmed by some deadlines so I hadn't really gotten a chance that and I had writer's block so this chapter might suck. Anyways I tried to make it funny...hopefully next chapter will be better. I already have an idea so I'll update in a few days. Anyways thank you for all your reviews and follows! You guys make my day a whole lot better!**

* * *

Tony entered Bruce's room, "Sorry we made you Hulk out. But in my defense we were drunk."

"Ehhh it's alright. Sorry I broke the elevator…and the A.C system…and pretty much all of floor 11."

"Don't forget my plasma. You broke that too."

"I told you drinking was a bad idea."

"Stark it's like a freaking sauna in here." Natasha said as she stood in front of a fan. Clint and Thor stuck their heads in the freezer.

Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Yeah Stark. It's extremely hot."

"Well I thought you would appreciate the hot weather Capsicle." Tony retorted.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to break the AC." Bruce said sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's Tony's fault." Natasha said with a smile.

"I was not the only drunk one for your information. Oh …hey did you just call me Tony?" He said with a smug smile.

"It was merely a slip of the tongue." Natasha glared at him.

Flashbacks of an outraged redhead made Tony stop his taunting.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smirk.

Tony's expression changed completely and his mischievous smile from the night before reappeared.

"Hey guys, I think I have a great idea."

Natasha threw a pillow at him, "Hell no! Just shut up. Look what your last brilliant idea got us into!"

"Calm down itsy bitsy!"

"If I could make someone dead with my mind, it would be you."

"Whatever. Anyways...you are all hot right? How about going to the water park?"

"Ohhhh that would be so cool! I haven't been to one in years!" Clint exclaimed.

"What is this water park you speak of? A park made of water?" Thor asked confused.

"Yeah what is a water park?" Steve asked.

"It's like a bunch of fun rides except you get wet. There are pools to swim and other wet activities." Tony responded.

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?" Steve said sighing.

"It's not. Geez besides, you guys could have said no to drinking. Come on it's hot!"

"We did SAY NO."

"Shhh…Now go change into your bathing suits."

Everyone sighed except Clint who ran to his room to change.

* * *

**THE CAR RIDE**

They took two cars to the park seeing as that Tony didn't own a car that fit more than 4 people in. He drove one and Bruce the other. He didn't trust anyone else even though Clint was begging him.

"Thor you're going to freaking love the water park. It's so fun!" Clint said excitedly.

"Clint…Please shut up." Tony said dryly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No. Now shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Clint SHUT THE HELL UP."

Clint smirked and undid his seatbelt. He put his face right near Tony's, "How about now?"

Tony swerved the car and almost crashed into an electricity pole. Clint flew against the car window. Thor's laughter boomed throughout the car.

"I told you to shut up, Clint. Is this how Natasha feels when I talk?"

"Oww…mean." Clint said rubbing the side of his head.

**THE OTHER CAR**

"Is it me or does it feel like today is going to end badly?" Natasha said.

Steve sighed, "Nope not only you. But I guess we could try to have fun."

"Oh. My. God."

"What is it Bruce?"

"Tony almost crashed into the electricity pole! What the hell is wrong with him?"

Tony sped past Bruce as he flipped them off, laughing.

"What is not wrong with him." Natasha said annoyed.

"Finally!" Clint jumped out of the car and ran to the line to enter the water park.

Tony shook his head, "It's like I'm traveling with a child."

Bruce pulled next to Tony and everyone got out. Natasha went up to Tony and punched his shoulder.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"For flipping us off."

Tony chuckled and walked towards the line where Clint was standing. After about 20 minutes of waiting and listening to Clint whine they finally entered the water park.

"Okay you guys. Let's find and locker to put our stuff and let's get to it!" Tony said.

They approached the lockers and Tony took off his shirt, revealing his reactor. A little girl of about 8 looked at him and said, "Ewww…mommy! Look at that man's chest." Tony heard and he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Real mature Stark." Steve said taking off his shirt too. Soon after everyone was ready.

"Let us ride go on the rides." Thor boomed with excitement.

"Ahhh I can't decide." Clint said using Thor's shoulders to jump.

"Eini mini miny mo….that one." Tony said point to one that looked like a huge toilet.

Thor furrowed his brow, "Is it my lack of knowledge of the Midgardian world or does that look like the white seat of which disposes of waste?"

Clint burst into laughter and said, "No Thor. It's not a toilet. OKAY GUYS LET'S GO!" Clint ran to the line and the rest walked calmly after him.

The line progressed up the stairs slowly.

"Stark how does this ride work?" Steve questioned, analyzing the giant funnel shaped structure.

Tony simply pointed at the people going down, screaming. The color from Steve's face drained as he saw the inflatable tube go all the way around the funnel shaped ride.

"I am NOT doing this."

He tried to go down back the stairs only to be stopped by Tony and surprisingly Natasha. "Oh no Capsicle! You fought off hundreds of alien creatures but you're afraid of a ride?" Tony snorted.

Steve sighed and move back to his place. They got to the top and the lifeguard instructed them to choose a person to go with.

"Ohhhh Brucieeee!" Tony sing sang as he grabbed Bruce's wrist.

Clint chosen Natasha and Steve got stuck with Thor. They all climbed into the inter-tubes and waited until the lifeguard secured them.

"Okay go." The lifeguard said and Tony and Bruce took off.

"Wooooooooo! Look ma' NO HANDS." Tony yelled as they went up and down the sides of the ride.

Bruce was surprised at the fun of the ride and simply laughed the whole way down.

Next came Clint and Natasha, "OH YEAHHHHHH! WOOOOO! YIPIKAYE MOTHER FU-" Clint's yells were ended by a kick of Natasha who was not amused at all.

Finally it was Steve and Thor. Off they went and Thor boomed, "Of all the Midgardian things this is most exilirating!" Steve held onto the sides of the tube with shut eyes muttering to himself, "Rogers keep it together. It's just a ride. Just a ride- AHHHHHHHHHH."

He had opened his eyes.

* * *

**Hey there. Thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I hoped you guys liked it. I was going to continue with the rides but honestly I got writers block and I wasn't sure how it was going to end. Maybe i will end the day in the next chapter. Leave your reviews! And thank you again!**


	6. Stark's Bitch

_Okay so this chapter isn't the best. I've had writer's block so this was the best I could come up with. Eventually the pranks will get better...hopefully. But thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave your reviews and suggestions for pranks!_

* * *

The large metal door swung open as six avengers entered. Tony was talking loudly and laughing with Clint, pointing at Steve.

"You guys it's not FUNNY!" Steve exclaimed exasperated.

"Uhh yes it is. It's funny how your body has gone through all the elements, first frozen now burned." Tony replied choking back on laughter.

"Steve if you keep getting angry, you're going to get redder, even though I'm sure that's physically impossible." Clint added while Tony fist bumped him for his witty remark.

"You guys just leave him alone, he just forgot to put on sun lotion, it has happened to all of us." Bruce said giving a crooked smile at Steve.

Steve angrily stomped out of the room as Tony and Clint continued to laugh their asses off.

"You guys are such boys, I swear. By the way Stark I forgot to give you this," She punched him in the arm hard.

"Owwww what the hell was that for?"

"For fucking taking off my bathing suit top in the wave pool! You are so lucky I caught it on time or else your arm would be broken." She snarled.

"I told you it was an accident! The wave pushed me into you!" Tony said defensively as he rubbed his arm.

Thor chuckled slightly at the memory of Natasha attempting to drown Tony. He quietly walked out of the room which was unusual for the demi-god. He probably received the notion that what was coming was going to be bad.  
Natasha shot daggers at Tony with her eyes.

_SMACK!_

"Owww! What the fucking hell?" He realized it was Clint who had smacked the back of his head.

Clint had now turned a dark shade of red, "What the hell Stark? Why'd you do that to Nat?" He stepped toward Tony menacingly.

"Is lover boy jealous?" He saw that Clint was about to kill him and he changed his tone of voice, "I'm telling you guys it was a damn accident! It's not my fault she decided to wear something so skimpy and easy to come off."

"Tony, you better fucking run." Clint said as he lunged at Tony. Tony took off running down the main hall at top speed.

Natasha decided to let it go and let Clint chase after Tony, Bruce just went into his lab muttering to himself how immature everyone in this tower was.

Clint had caught him and was now giving him a nuggie, messing up the billionaire's hair.

"I said IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. GET OFF ME!" Tony yelled as Clint sat on top of him attempting to give him a wedgie.

"You do know I don't wear underwear right?" Tony said. Clint jumped of him and glared at him.

"You're lucky, Stark. The only reason I didn't kick your ass was because I actually had fun at the water park."

"You guys should give me more credit. I'm not just about drinking, although that does sound good right now." Tony replied standing up from the floor.

Clint snorted and went to the kitchen, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Did someone say food?" Thor boomed as he entered the kitchen as well.

* * *

The next day Tony woke up surprisingly early. His mind was whirring with mischievous thoughts, one of them involving getting back at Clint for chasing him and mostly for messing up his hair. He decided that not only should he save the fun for Clint but should prank the rest of the Avengers.

"I proclaim this week to be called, "Stark Prank Week." He said proudly to himself as he started working on his first joke.

Clint

Clint had been sleeping when Tony's revenge had began taking place. Tony had taken the archer's bow and decided to make a few modifications. He worked on it in his lab for about two hours before cackling to himself evilly. After modifying Clint's bow he was sure he would be a victim of a murder attempt but that's where step 2 to his brilliant plan played in.

_Beep beep. Beep Beep. _

Clint rolled over to shut off his alarm clock. He dragged himself out of his bed, to change and go to his daily practice in the tower's gym. Still sleepy he grabbed his bow and arrows and headed to the gym.

Clint set up his cardboard targets and prepared himself and fired away.

First arrow: _Hit._

Second arrow: _Miss._

His eyes widened, "What? I never miss!" He said to himself incredulously.

Third arrow: _Miss._

"No, no, no…it's okay. I'm just tired, my mind is just messing with me. You got this Clint." He pepped talked himself.

Fourth arrow: _Miss._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" By now he was freaking out, he'd lost his mojo.

The 5th, 6th, and 7th arrows were close but still all misses. He was on the verge of tears now; he couldn't believe he had lost his mojo. It was impossible, how can it go away? It was his bow, he was sure of it, after 5 years one knows how to recognize their own bow. He knew it was his because of his initials, and the weight. His hand could recognize it from 1,000 same looking bows. There was one last arrow, and the archer had never been religious but under his breath he muttered a prayer and aimed at the target. _Miss_. But wait…_BOOM!_

When the arrow hit the wall behind the target, a firework went off, and some white powder flew everywhere. The firework left behind the words **STARK'S BITCH.**

All the blood rushed to Clint's face, anger spreading through his bodying, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU STARK!"He yelled as he ran out of the gym to the Avenger den. He saw Tony carelessly leaning against the bar, sipping a glass.

He began to walk menacingly towards the billionaire, "STARK I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO JAIL BUT I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW." Tony simple chuckled as he moved out of the way of Clint's lunge.

"Hey buddy, I'd swear you were trying to rape me, not kill me."

"WHAT?!" Anger still soared through his veins, and then he looked down. He was stark naked, probably a play on words in Tony's mind.

"Don't you just love what fabric eating powder can do?" Tony started laughing s he ran into his room locking the door.

_BANG! BANG!_

Clint was kicking at the door, "TONY IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW IT WILL BE WORSE LATER!"

"Noooo, I can survive in here for a year." Tony's voice sounded muffled.

"What's all the damn commoti-" Bruce stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a naked Clint beating on Tony's door. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

* * *

_Thanks for reading now go ahead and review. You know you want to. Thanks again!_


End file.
